CavalloneTaken?
by NaaChann
Summary: Okay hey guys, this is a story with my OC Yumi Cavallone. Yumi's been kidnapped by Byakuran and is held hostage and used as a toy. Being next in line for Cavallone Don could he ever be the same again? Especially with his older brother? Warning: Rape, Kidnapping, Violence, Swearing, blood, Mature themes , and Yaoi.


Hey guys. Natsu-chan here. So I have chapter one up! So. I'm working on deciding who Yumi should be paired with. Any ideas? Review with your comments about the story, who he should be paired with. Also! I am currently trying to find a BETA reader. If you or anyone you know could please contact me that would be amazing. So yeah ENJOY THE STORY/

Yumi fidgeted nervously picking at his nails,"N-nii-san.. is this really a good idea..? I mean.. I'm only seventeen...Putting me in a room with Kyouya, is rather... awkward.. after what happened.. with you two.." Yumi gave his older brother a worried look, his large chibi like orange eyes blinking as he heard a clash of metal on metal.

Reborn sat on Tsunayoshi's shoulder." Dame-Tsuna.." Tsunayoshi let out a loud whine. "I'm 25 years old. Stop calling me that! Mukuro, Hibari! Stop that this instant.." Sighing Tsuna frowned and rubbed his temples. Reborn spoke," Tsuna. We have a guest, well. Dino and Yumi.. The next boss for the Cavallone. Behave and control your guardians.'' Hibari cocked his head," Yumi? I thought I'd seen the last of the ca- Herbivore. "

Mukuro chuckled, " Oya Oya, hopefully he doesn't frighten my dear Chrome. If hes cute like little Tsuanayoshi, Maybe I'll take his body too.. "

Ryohei, " From what I've heard from the Varia, hes totally extreme!" Everybody continued to chatter, until there was a knock at the door. Everyone in the room went silent. Tsuna spoke up, clearing his throat. " Come in.. " Now, when the door opened, the expected to see a larger male maybe a shaved head, some tattoos and pretty much somebody who was the size of Yamamoto and scary like Hibari. But they got the opposite, a small female( male) with shoulder length hair put in a small ponytail, orange eyes and short.. Really short. Gokudera was the first to speak "Tch Shes the next Don? I thought the Cavallone only allowed male dons. "

Yumi interjected,"Uhm..Excuse me."

Hibari snapped," Herbivores, Cavallones a guy. I know this for a fact."

Yumi felt his cheeks heat up as he recalled, what had happened at Dino's birthday party. " N-ne...G-guys.."

Dino looked at his little brother apologetically a smirk creeping on his face soon after. " Ne. Kyouya, Yumi wan-" The elder blonde was suddenly silent the barrel of a gun pressing against his forehead.

Yumi glared into the others eyes pressing the barrel into his brothers forehead farther.'' Shut. It. Now." Yumi annunciated each word like a whip slapping someone, turning his head and smiling at the others he lowered his gun." Now. Who wants cake? " Yumi put his gun away." Oh and Vongola. You might want to check you security systems, it appears as though somebody's trying to hack them."

Yumi turned and walked out of the room, Dino and his clutzy self following soon after "Yumi! Hey! Yumi!" Dino called after his younger sibling as he watched him go towards the entrance. " I met with them, I want to fight. Theres enemies on the grounds so I'm going to go take out my frustrations. See Ya~!" Yumi pulled out his too hand guns that were kept strapped at his hips.

Now Yumi preferred his hand guns but he also had throwing knives and a sword on his just in case. Closing his eyes as he focused on his flame he felt a familiar warmth on his hands. Two flames, Storm and Cloud, it was a rather interesting combination, not many people had it and those who did ended up killing themselves on accident. " Here Kitty Kitty~! " Yumi made a clicking sound as he aimed a gun now glowing with Storm and Cloud flames. " Found you." Yumi fired a shot, the bullet nothing but compressed flames the exploded the target.

In Vongola HQ.

Tsuna groaned, "Reborn! You can't be serious! Byakuran is back? Again. I thought we killed him! Not only that , from the looks of it he's hunting down double flame users." Tsuna headdesked just as Dino bursted in." Theres.. Byakurans on the ... Grounds.." He gasped, running did not suit him, let alone falling UP 4 sets of stairs. " Yumi's fighting, but.. hes gonna need help he still can't fully control his Storm and Cloud flames! " Dino felt panic settling in.

Gokudera stood up, "Double...Flames? Wait, could Byakuran be here for Yumi? He hadn't bothered until Yumi came into town, and the deaths in Italy had sudden;y stopped as soon as Cavallone came here. " Fixing his glasses Gokudera put his finger on his temple.

Tsuna stood up and spoke, " Takeshi, Kyouya. Go get Yumi out of there. Mukuro, Ryohei. Get the east. Gokudera , Lambo go to the West. Dino and Basil get to the North. I'm going to try and find Byakuran to buy some time. Reborn stay here and protect the people in here. Anyone who can fight have them be at enterance points. "

Gokudera" Hai Juudaimae!"

Lambo;" Yare Yare, Vongola. I suppose."

Mukuro:" Kufufufufufu Anything for my cute Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Ryohei" I WILL FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!"

Kyouya grunted and licked his lips.

Takeshi chuckled, " Any Idea where Yumi is? "

Dino looked up," He went out the South entrance."

Everyone stood up grabbing their weapons and running out of the room, fanning out in different directions.

To Yumi~

Yumi bit his lip" Shit!" He cursed, flipping off tree limbs as he tried to make some distance from Kikyo and Bluebell. Though it wasn't working to well, they kept getting closer. Firing a few shots he attempted to dodge Kikiyo's Dinosaur things but failed, getting sent straight into Bluebells !00% rain flames bubble.

Unable to move Yumi felt his body start to completely relax, closing his eyes his flames went out as his body slowly shut down. After being knocked out, Bluebell released her bubble and watched Yumi hit the ground with a thud. "Nya~! Byakuran-Sama's going to be so happy ! We got his new toy~" Kikyo chuckled," O-ho, I do agree. Byakuran-Sama will be extremely pleased." Kikyo walked over to Yumi's body and picked him up over his shoulder his guns falling out of his hands. " Hes rather light, Ha-han."

Bluebell cocked her head," Can we leave now? I want to be praised by Byakuan-Sama." Kikiyo nodded as the started to walk away.

Kyouya and Yamamoto

Yamamoto ran like hell his sword glowing in the Rain flames, seeing Yumi's guns Yamamoto paled. " Kyouya, were too late. They got Yumi.. look his guns..are." When the attacks on everywing suddenly stopped. Everyone immediately knew, Yumi's been kidnapped.

A/N Review please! I'll give you a cookie!.


End file.
